Headsets having earphones for conveying audio signals to a wearer and/or user of the headset from one or more audio signals generators and/or speakers are known. Headsets having microphones for conveying audio signals produced by the user to one or more listeners and/or recording devices are also known.
A standard headset typically may include one or two earphones adapted to be worn by a user, such that the one or two earphones are positioned adjacent to the user's ears. Many headsets also include a microphone. The microphone may be attached to the headset such that the microphone is positioned near the user's mouth. In existing headsets, electrical wires connecting the earphones and the microphone have been housed inside a single electrical cable running between the one or more electrical connector receptacles into which the electrical cable is plugged, and the location or position where the electrical wires extend to the earphones and/or microphones. As a result, the electrical wire(s) for the earphones and the electrical wire for the microphone may be in close proximity to each other.
In prior art headsets, the microphone of the headset is attached to the headset at a position adjacent to the earphone of the headset. Typically, tube-type microphone booms have been used to facilitate positioning the microphone by the user's mouth to receive vocal audio signals.